


Rudolph the Red Nose G-String

by rekallthirteen



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekallthirteen/pseuds/rekallthirteen
Summary: Richard thought it was going to be a quiet day. Lee however had other plans and he has a new g-string he can't wait to show off. It even plays music. And he plans on getting laid, just as soon as Richard stops laughing.





	Rudolph the Red Nose G-String

**Author's Note:**

> The finale of the fics I wrote this year for Christmas. :)

Life was good Richard decided as he shifted his long legs on the couch, stretching them. He had been laying there for a while, a book held up in front of his face, a comfortable pillow propping his head up, and he had no plans on getting up anytime soon, dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Sunlight streamed in through the nearby windows. It was one of those days, the misleading type where the sun made you think it was warm and pleasant out but when you opened the door to head outside your breath would be taken away by the crisp coldness. Inside however things were nice, across the room a fire was going in the fireplace warming the room, it's mantel currently decorated with garland and a string of white lights.

Even the furry members of the family weren't interested in going outside. Carl was currently curled up in his favourite chair, fast asleep. Every so often Richard would glance in his direction to make sure that the old dog was still okay. He often worried about Carl, his health not the greatest at times and both he and Lee liked keeping an eye on him.

Richard wasn't sure where Pete was, likely either following Lee around (who also had been missing) or asleep on one of the many dog beds they had scattered throughout the home. Even he had only spent a few minutes outside earlier before he was three-footing it across the snow back to the door, his paws too cold to walk properly. Once warmed up he was fine.

Freddie meanwhile he knew exactly where he was. The almost all white cat was curled up on his chest, lulled asleep by the gentle up and down movement of his chest and the soft beat of his heart. At times he wasn't sure why the cat liked him so much, the only reason he agreed to keep Freddie as a kitten was because he was so small and cold when they found him. But while Freddie didn't always do what he was told (not like Carl and Pete), and had a habit of wanting to punish them when they were away too long, he was very cuddly under his own terms, especially with Richard who, for whatever reason, he prefered over Lee.

Flipping to the next page, Richard felt his eyes begin to droop, joining the others in dreamland didn't seem like that bad of idea. The coldness hadn't stopped an early morning. Pete had to go outside (waking them bright and early) and the rooster and chickens needed taken care of. Although Lee handled most of those chores Richard wasn't going to let him do everything by himself, especially on such a cold day. True love was getting out of a warm bed when you didn't have too.

"Rich?"

Opening his eyes at the sound of Lee's voice, Richard turned his head, looking towards the doorway. "In here," he called. Lee had been so quiet for the past hour Richard had started to wonder if he had also fallen asleep, snoozing on another couch or in their bedroom with Pete.

However when Lee came strolling into the room, Richard found he had been up to something entirely different.

He was naked, except for the brown g-string he wore. If it was just that, it would have been fine but covering his cock was a plush Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer head and Richard couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight before him; his book falling from his hands, unable to hang onto it, his chest moving up and down so hard so hard it caused an earthquake for Freddie who jumped to the floor and looked back at him with disgust and betrayal as he walked off.

"It gets even better," Lee said, ignoring the laughter. Pressing a hidden button the sound of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' filled the room, causing Richard to laugh harder. "What do you think?"

"I think," Richard said as he wiped at the tears that had begun to fall, "you should take that off before Pete sees it and thinks it's a toy."

"It's not for Pete." There was a grin on Lee's face as he placed his hands behind his head, showing off his long body. "It's a present for you."

"And it's a very lovely present." He wasn't going to say 'no' to an almost completely naked Lee. Holding out his arms, Richard motioned for Lee to move closer, which he did until he was close enough that Richard could grab him by the waist and pull him closer until Lee was straddling his lap. "But I really do think you should take it off. For your own safety."

"Is that the only reason?"

Richard's hands slid around to Lee's ass and gave a hard squeeze. "Absolutely."

"Liar." Lee grinned as he bent forward to capture Richard's lips in a kiss. "I think there's another reason why you want me to take it off."

To prove his point he grinded downward their cocks rubbing together despite the sweatpants that Richard wore and the stupid Rudolph plush that Lee insisted on wearing. A moan escaped Richard, hating himself a little that Lee was right. It wasn't his fault though, Lee was practically naked on top of him, even if he did look ridiculous.

His hands slid to Lee's hips, his thumbs hooking under the straps of the g-string, prepared to pull it down, but he was stopped by Lee who covered Richard's hands with his own. "You haven't found the second part of your present yet."

"Lee…" he whined. He didn't want to play games, he just wanted Lee naked so they could get down to better things. 

"Do it for me," Lee whispered into his ear before kissing him again.

Fuck.

He was weak when it came to the love of his life.

"Is my present behind here?" he asked, his hands moving to the Rudolph plush. Pressing down, he watched as Lee bit his lip and shook his head. "Are you sure?" 

He pressed down again, enjoying the reaction on Lee's face, until he accidently hit the hidden button and the cheerful song of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' once again filled the room causing them both to laugh.

"You really outdid yourself this time," Richard said when the music and their laughter had subsided.

Lee smiled fondly down at Richard. "I didn't realize the button would be so sensitive."

"Where did you find such a ridiculous thing anyway?"

"The Internet."

Of course, he should have known. Lee was always showing him the ridiculous toys he was finding online. He swore Lee probably had 'hilarious sex toys' saved as his number one Google search. Until then though Lee hadn't actually bought anything that was too silly, their sex toys were perfectly normal.

"I think I'd like to get back to unwrapping my present."

"You have to find it first." Taking Richard's hands, he placed them back on his ass, which was immediately followed by another squeeze and Lee gave him a dirty look. "Focus."

"I'm sorry," he replied with a grin, "I just can't help myself."

"And normally I love you for it." Bending forward he kissed Richard again. "But right now, I really want you to hurry up."

"Just let me take the stupid thing off."

Lee whined. "But you're so close."

The lightbulb went off inside Richard's head, his fingers sliding across Lee's ass to his entrance, finding it already slick with lube.

"That's it." A groan escaped Lee as Richard's fingers probed him. "Good job."

"Save the congratulations for later." Richard's eyes fell close as the image came to him, a naked Lee, likely on their bed, stretching himself open, long slim fingers (ones that Richard knew the feeling of very well) moving in and out of himself. He shivered in delight, even though he wished he could have witnessed it, Lee touching himself was always a sure way of making him hard.

Focus.

He needed to focus.

"Can I take this stupid thing off now?" he asked, one hand moving to the plush Rudolph and giving it another squeeze, fortunately not setting off the music this time, while the fingers of his other hand continued to slide in and out of Lee.

While biting his bottom lip, Lee nodded his head.

Grabbing the Rudolph plush, music filling the room once again, Richard yanked it down, his hand briefly touching Lee's hard cock in the process, appreciating the way Lee shuddered. As Lee raised up, Richard helped him removed the g-string from his long legs and threw it across the room, getting it out of the way, and hopefully never having to see it again.

"Much better," he said, smiling up at Lee who settled on his lap once again. His hands were on Lee's hips, his thumbs moving gently across the smooth skin. 

Lee however shook his head.

"You have too much clothes on."

Richard definitely wasn't going to argue with that. "Then do something about it."

Lee's hands went to the zipper of his hoodie, pulling it down and Richard raised his upper body so that Lee could slip it from his shoulders where it was dropped to the floor. Lee's hands then went to the white t-shirt that Richard wore (likely one of Lee's but they had long stopped paying attention) and pulled it over his head where it joined the hoodie.

"Better?" Richard asked but once again Lee shook his head.

Sliding to the floor, he positioned Richard so that he was kneeling between his legs, his hands going to the waistband of the sweatpants Richard wore and yanked them down to reveal Richard's rapidly hardening cock, a grin dancing at his lips, as Richard lifted his hips so Lee could pull them down his legs. There was no underwear, Richard prefered going without when they were at home, partly because it was comfortable and partly because he knew Lee liked it that way. 

"Much better," Lee said as he tossed the sweatpants behind him. Bending forward he licked the tip of Richard's cock before wrapping his lips around it, sucking softly, before slowly lowering his mouth inch by inch.

"Fuck," Richard said his hands going to Lee's hair but allowing Lee to control the pace.

His head fell back against the couch and he closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling as Lee worked him over. Lee knew just the way to make him feel good, using his tongue to massage his cock, going at the right speed to work him into a frenzy but without making him come.

A groan escaped him, he so badly wanted his release, to fill Lee's mouth and then watch as he swallowed, but that wouldn't be fair. Lee went through a lot of work to prepare for this day, even going as far as buying a ridiculous g-string. Therefore it was important to give Lee what he wanted.

With a tap to Lee's shoulder, he indicated he could take no more, although he realized Lee likely knew anyway. Over the years they had gotten good at reading each other and knowing how their bodies reacted.

With one last lick, Lee sat back and looked up at Richard who cupped his face, gently brushing his thumbs across his cheeks as he bent forward, their foreheads touching. "Tell me what you want."

Shifting backwards, Lee rotated his body until he was on his hands and knees, his ass on display before Richard. "Just fuck me."

There was no shame, not that he expected any from Lee, long ago they spent time learning each other's secrets and being comfortable with each other. And it was so fucking good. For so long Richard felt he was alone, even when he was dating someone, but with Lee he felt he had met someone who knew him better than he knew himself. There was a connection that was difficult for him to explain. And he knew that Lee felt it too.

Moving into position, Richard gripped Lee's ass, his thumb covering Lee's entrance before slipping it inside, liking the low moan that escaped Lee before he managed to find the words to speak. "While that does feel nice, it in no way involves fucking me."

Richard chuckled, but pulled his thumb free, so he could replace it with what Lee really wanted. He didn't go slow, taking time to ease his way inside, instead it was a quick jerk of his hips, catching Lee off guard who groaned pleasurably. "That's what I want."

A quick pace developed, Richard's hands gripping Lee's hips so hard he was almost convinced he was going to leave a bruise, not that he thought Lee would mind, especially with the way a loud groan escaped Lee.

"More."

If Lee wanted more, he could give it, harder, deeper, his pace quickening as he pulled Lee's hips towards him while thrusting forward, his cock brushing against Lee's prostate, creating moans from Lee, his hands giving away as he dropped down to his forearms. 

"Fuck, Lee," Richard panted, his head falling backwards, his eyes dropping closed, "you feel so good."

"Rich…" he whined. "Touch me."

It was a request that Richard would normally instantly agree too. 

"No." 

He wanted Lee to come unaided, with his cock as the only thing that got him off. He knew Lee could do it. 

Another whine escaped Lee but he said nothing, his head bowed, his eyes no doubt were closed although Richard couldn't see them to know for sure, he just knew from experience. 

"I know you're close," Richard said, bending forward, kissing the back of Lee's shoulder blades, his tongue moving across his freckles. "So am I, but I also feel like we could do this for hours." He slowed his thrusts until they were shallow, not giving Lee the feeling he wanted. "Just like this."

"No," Lee yelled, his head turning as far as he could to look back at him and there was a fire in his eyes. "Rich, if you don't give me what I want you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Richard laughed as he snapped his hips forward with more thrust once again. For someone who was on his knees with his ass up in the air, Lee was still demanding and Richard would have it no other way.

"Right there," Lee groaned and Richard made sure to hit the same spot, repeatedly, turning Lee into a babbling mess, not really making much sense with the words that were escaping his mouth.

It wasn't a surprise when Lee suddenly came, his body jerking as a cry escaped him, his ass clenching around Richard's cock who closed his eyes at the feeling of Lee quivering under him. His own release was not that far away, especially not with the way Lee was pulsing around his cock, making him feel so good. He kept thrusting, enjoying the small moans and whimpers that Lee was continuing to make.

He came with a final thrust of his hips, spilling into Lee's ass, his head bent forward touching Lee's back, holding still even when he had finished, using the moment to catch his breath. As he pulled out, Lee fell downward, stretched out on the floor with Richard straddling his legs, eyeing his ass and the white come that threatened to escape and a thought occurred to him.

He really wasn't ready to stop giving Lee pleasure.

Shifting backwards, he bent his head, his tongue licking at Lee's entrance, the taste of come and lube hitting him but not caring at because of the way encouraging moans left Lee who reached for the nearby rug in front of him, grasping it, hanging on for dear life, his hips moving pushing backwards, wanting to take Richard's tongue further in his ass.

With a small chuckle Richard placed his hands against the cheeks of Lee's ass to hold him down, giving a small squeeze in the process, before getting back to work sticking his tongue inside Lee as far as it would go.

"Fuck," Lee finally managed to say, "that feels so good."

His words simply encouraged Richard, licking faster until he was satisfied Lee was throughly cleaned and pulled away. A groan of protest came from Lee and Richard simply chuckled once again, squeezing Lee's ass before rubbing it. "You've had enough for now."

Turning his head, Lee looked at Richard with tired eyes. "If you really loved me you'd keep doing that until I fell asleep."

"I have a feeling if I kept doing that you'd find a way to wake up."

"Good point," Lee agreed, his eyes falling closed.

Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and the pillow that he had been using earlier, Richard layed down on his back on the rug that Lee had been grabbing at earlier. He then tugged Lee until he was laying half on top of him, his arm and leg stretched across Richard's body. Next to them the fire in the fireplace continued to burn. It was peaceful and they were simply enjoying the moment as they doozed.

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer… Had a very shiney nose…_

Richard's eyes jolted open, next to him Lee did the same and they sat up in time to watch Pete run across the floor with the Rudolph g-string in his mouth. He stopped near them, dropping it so he could bat it around with his paws before grabbing it again and running off, the sound of music going quieter the further he got away.

"You're finding that thing before the next time we have guests over," Richard said as they settled down, cuddling together once again, Lee's head on Richard's shoulder.

"Agreed."

"And I told you he'd think it was a toy." Yes, he was going to be smug about it, he had warned Lee who had refused to listen. He was just glad that Lee had taken it off before Pete decided to grab it.

"You were right." But Richard knew from his lighthearted tone of voice with a hint of mischievousness that there was something else going on, that he shouldn't relax just yet. Sure enough Lee chuckled softly before he revealed his next surprised. "Don't worry, he won't be interested in the snowman butt plug."

"Lee, you're are not putting a snowman in my ass."

"That's okay." Once again suspicion went through Richard. "It's more fun watching you put it in yourself."

Richard simply shook his head before closing his eyes. At times there was no arguing with Lee, not that he didn't want too. His ideas were crazy at times but Richard had to admit they always did turn out to be fun at the same time. 

"Okay," he agreed, "but let's wait until later. I just want to lay here for a while."

"I don't want to move either." To prove his point, Lee snuggled closer.

Next to them the fire continued to burn, while outside snow began to fall. In his favourite chair, Carl still slept, undisturbed by the events that were happening near him. Even Freddie returned, to claim a spot on the couch that was no longer in use, and faintly in the background the sound of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' could still be heard. 

There was no where else in the world that Richard would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rudolph g-string actually does exist. As soon as I saw it seemed like something that Lee would wear. :p
> 
> I'm not sure about the snowman butt plug. I imagine it does exist somewhere but I didn't look.


End file.
